


On Valar and Hobbits

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Valar look down on Middle-earth and see these Hobbit creatures have evolved, which no one quite remembers being in the Song, so they all head to the Shire to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Valar and Hobbits

Yavanna is the most at home, she’s beside herself with the amount of gardens ( _"for all Hobbits share a love of things that grow,"_ ) and so she’s running around everywhere and fixing anything that is wrong, suggesting to all the gardeners how to best plant everything and how to grow taller trees or brighter flowers, and she’s gathering a huge crowd just hanging to her every word, amazed at how things grow if she blesses them with her song.  
  
Aulë is jealous; how come Yavanna gets so many Children more interested in her works than there are Children interested in his? There are hardly  _any_ forgeries in the Shire, and most of those are just making silverware, no jewels or weapons or anything of his most interest. Then he finds a woodworking shop and, laughing greatly at how Yavanna might change her mind about Hobbits when she finds quite how much wood is in here, feels right at home and starts talking to the woodworkers about their craft, mostly about their making fancy chairs and household trinkets.  
  
Vána is wandering around examining the flowers with great joy, and there are a large number of Hobbits trailing after her in awe of the fact that literally everywhere she walks multitudes of flowers spring up behind her.   
  
Oromë and Tulkas are just muttering in the corner to themselves because neither of them have any idea what to do with such a quiet, stationary, peaceful, un-warlike people. Ulmo was with them; it was he who discovered the Shire after all, when he was exploring Middle-earth streams. He grew bored quickly though, as most Shire folk have little interest in water if not an outright fear of it, so he jumped into the biggest river he could find, heading out to sea with a vague comment to send for him if Manwë had anything interesting to discuss.

Nessa is loving the Shire almost as much as Yavanna is. She found Hobbits are fond of merriment and dancing, and has spent every minute since her arrival dancing with Hobbit children. It has been a long time since she had so many joyful children to dance with her in Aman, anyway.   
  
Mandos wanders into a pub and sits down just surveying everyone there. Then he starts making lots of terrible prophesies of Doom to everyone, and the Hobbits have no idea what he’s talking about and just keep frowning and offering him Longbottom Leaf or Old Toby in a hope of getting him to be less solemn, and he is just reinforcing their desire to stay away from the Big People.   
  
Vairë at first watches the whole Mandos in the pub ordeal for a long while, with great amusement, but then heads off and finds that Hobbits do a fair bit of cloth work to make clothes and blankets and the occasional decorative crochet, so she sets to work learning about them and teaching them how to better anything they ask her advice on.

Nienna sits beneath a tree by herself for a while, enjoying that on a summer day in the Shire there hardly seems to be anything to be sorrowful about. Of course she knows better, but it’s a nice break from all the sorrow she usually has to worry about. Some curious Hobbits, Tooks no doubt, sit down by her and ask her to tell them some stories, and she happily obliges.

Lórien and Estë don’t spend much time talking to anyone, but they wander down the roads, enjoying being among a peaceful people who value rest and sleep properly, and they wish it had not been so long since Aman was that way.   
  
Manwë and Varda are the only ones who didn’t get too distracted by their own craft to forget that the main investigation question is  _where did these creatures come from,_ so they spend their time asking questions and finding that it is, indeed, difficult to get much information out of Hobbits.

Manwë finds this frustrating and so he leaves most of the questions to Varda, who finds them extremely endearing, especially because the Hobbits (though they do not know who the two of them are,) realize they are royalty in some way and go out of their way to offer all the best food they have, which Varda greatly enjoys and can not compliment their cooking enough. As far as information though, either they don’t know it themselves or they have become too solely interested in their way of life and in their knowledge of names and family trees to discuss what happened so long ago. The Hobbits seem to have little idea from where they originated, having only the vaguest of oral histories left to tell, and Manwë and Varda are forced to accept it.   
  
The rest of the Valar practically have to drag Yavanna away when it comes time to return; which they deeply regret when on the way back she becomes furious with Aulë at finding out he spent his entire time deeply enjoying what she deems to be the  _one_ fault of the Hobbits, which is their ‘excessive’ use of wood, and the rest of the Valar almost wish they’d left the two of them behind to their arguing.

In the end all the Valar agree that while strange and unexpected, the Hobbits are surely a plan of Eru and not Melkor or Sauron so there is no need to worry about their intentions or interference, even if their origins remain a mystery.


End file.
